vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119716-12-11-14-morning-tea-the-tea-coffee-edition
Content ---- ---- GOing to be going ham on the PTR servers because there is so much good Stuff! Wait vet shiphands have their own currency now? Or did I seriously just waste all my renown last week and I will be kicking my self! | |} ---- ---- Please remember we want to try to keep all PTR stuffs on the PTR forums. =) We don't want to post about these on our live forums at the moment. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I know that one. A week ago Monday my 10 minute commute took over an hour due to an ice storm that hit just before morning rush hour. | |} ---- Oi. My commute is 35 minutes and since I work in the NY-Metro area thankfully that's against traffic. There is the occasional wreck. When it snows people get all panicked and drop down a crawl. In the left lane. *headdesks* It's not like snow is rare here (NJ). Sorry to hear that. I still need to do those for attunement. A long standing task on my TODO list is to set up a tank build and play around with it enough to be comfortable with that as an off-spec. Last night... last night. Oh yeah. Between dinner and the wine I was comfortably numb. Since I did NW earlier in the day and the aforementioned challenge to my coordination I decided to stick to solo content and hit CB. Think I only over-pulled once :ph34r:. The rest of the night was hanging out and RP'ing. | |} ---- Isn't hiking fun? :) Hahaha of course she's completely unhurt by this or else I wouldn't be laughing so hard. :lol: | |} ---- I have a Stalker tank alt. For me, i find her easy to play. I tried DPS-ing her, and it's just not pretty. On the other hand, i have friends who say DPS Stalker is the easiest solo class, so i guess it all depends on who's doing it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Anything about PVP coming up there? You don't have to get specific, but I know that's a big concern of yours. | |} ---- ---- That's great news! I think that as necessary as Drop 3 was, we're all going to love Drop 4 a lot more. Bug fixes aren't fun or exciting. | |} ---- I Liked the post, because there's no You Are The Devil And I'm Following You into Hell button. Breakfast was bananas and pork chops (hail to the King, baby). Game time was shipbuilding. Now I'm craving whiskey and bacon, but will suffice with more coffee. | |} ---- There's a ton of QoL stuff in there that I think is going to land just about the time people will be burning out on WoD. I'm really trying to temper my expectations but damn it's hard. | |} ---- ---- Nice! | |} ---- My reaction can be summed up as: ?? !! ^ ^ :D | |} ---- errrr ?^2 | |} ---- That's right, questions on top of questions... | |} ---- Imagine the symbols appearing over Neph's head in a chat bubble, one after the other, and it makes more sense ;) | |} ---- I just finished that control panel challenge in Defile, too. That's making this all the more hilarious! | |} ---- ----